The present disclosure relates generally to a system for virtual disks version control.
Virtual disks give client computers enhanced versatility with ease of configuration when compared to typical hard drive technology. The information contained in a virtual disk is ultimately stored in a form of computer memory, but virtualization allows client computers to operate on images that are not bound by some of the physical limitations of hard drives. New data is generally added to the virtual disk, and upper level software is used to control which data is accessed by the client computer for operation. With such disks, data is generally written one time. As such, once data is written, a user generally may not return to a previous state without relying upon upper level software.